Forever Broken
by mysticalforces
Summary: This takes place during season 3. What if Shane raped Melinda before Jim got back ? How would they cope with it? Would she tell him? I'm writing this with Hannah JimMelinda4Ever
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Broken**

**Summarry**: This takes place during season 3. What if Shane raped Melinda before Jim got back ? How would they cope with it? Would she tell him?

***

It had been one week, since the day that changed her life forever. She felt like her body was taken and ripped in half.

"Melinda, I am home" Jim came into the bedroom with his pandemic shirt unbuttoned and leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Do I have bad breath or something?"

"No, I am just not in the mood. I am going for a walk"

"I will come with you.

"No, I want to be alone" Melinda said a bit too harshly

"Mel, are you mad at me?"

"No, I just need some time alone"

"Again. I have given you more "alone time" this week, than I have in two years of marriage"

Melinda sighed. She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't seem to get a handle on what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry," A tear entered Melinda's eye. "I just...I have this really bad headache and walking usually help"

"Stop it." Jim interrupted her firmly. "Stop lying to me."

Melinda felt her walls crumbling. "I'm sorry,"

Jim sighed. "Stop saying you're sorry! Just tell me the truth. Are you seeing someone else? Do you not want the same thing anymore?"

"No!" Melinda shrieked. "Of course not! I love you, Jim. I don't want anybody else!"

Jim felt relieved, but he still didn't understand what was going on.

"Okay, I'm sorry ,but you've been acting really weird this past week. You don't let me kiss you, you don't want me to even hold you. You can barely stand to even spend five minutes alone with me. So, surely you can understand why I might think there was someone else."

"I know," Melinda cried. "I know, and I'm sorry. I know you don't understand my behavior."

"Help me understand it." Jim said. "Mel, I love you. You're my wife, I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. This past week, you've just been pushing me away, always wanting to be alone. You don't have to work anything out alone, babe. I'm here, I always will be."

Melinda silently cried.

Jim walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "Honey, you gotta let me in on it."

"Why did it have to happen?" Tears were streaming down Melinda's face. "Everything's ruined. Nothing'll ever be the same again."

Jim looked at her in concern. "What do you mean? What are you talking about, babe?"

Melinda took a deep breath. "It happened a week ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What happened, Was it Shane?"

Melinda nodded not having the courage to look him in the eye.

"Shane, he did something to me"

"What did he do?"

"I cant say it" she grabbed a pen off the table and a notepad. It took at least 10 minutes to write the words .Melinda folded it and ended it to Jim

Jim unfolded the paper and he never felt his heart break so much, at just three words.

"HE RAPED ME"

"Oh, Mel." Jim felt like crying. He'd known something was wrong, but he'd never comprehended that it could be THIS wrong.

Melinda was sobbing, she turned to look at him. The way he was looking at her broke her heart. "You see? It'll..ne...never...be...th..the..sa..same." She was sobbing so hard, she could barely form words.

A tear rolled down Jim's face. "Baby,"

Melinda was furiously wiping her eyes. "You thi...you think I'm di...dirty now. Don't you?"

Jim looked at her with a mixture of concern, fury, and love.

Melinda didn't give him a chance to respond, she got up and ran to the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

"Mel!" Jim called after her.

Jim got up and ran over to the door, and started pounding on it. "Melinda!"

"Go away!" Melinda cried. "Just leave me alone!"

"No!" Jim furiously shook his head, as he continued to pound on the door. "I'm not gonna do that, babe! I'm not going to go away, I'm not gonna leave you alone. Leaving you alone and allowing you to shut me out has only contributed to the problem!"

Jim could hear Melinda sobbing, and then he heard the shower turn on. "Mel! Mel, if you don't open this door, I'm gonna kick it in!"

He gave her a few minutes, and when the door still didn't open, and he could feel hot steam coming out, he took a few steps back and kicked the door in.

Jim ran in the bathroom over to the shower. He quickly pulled the curtain back, and stepped in clothes and all. He reached and turned the hot water off, he then pulled Melinda into his arms and held her tightly.

Melinda began beating her fists against his chest, but Jim only held onto her tighter. "Shh, babe."

Melinda sobbed hard against him. "I'm dirty, I know I'm dirty!"

"No!" Jim's voice cracked, as tears rolled down his face. He could feel his heart breaking as she fell apart in his arms. "You're NOT. You are NOT!" He stroked her hair, and continued to hold her. "It wasn't your fault either. Shane is a sick bastard, Melinda. You didn't do anything wrong, babe."

"It hurt," Melinda cried. "It hurt so much!"

Jim gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know, babe. I know." Jim gently pulled back, but kept her face in his hands, to look in his eyes. "Why, Mel? Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

Melinda sobbed. "I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare for you to look at me like you are now."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm damaged."

Jim pulled her back into his arms. "You're not damaged. I don't see you that way, and I never would. Melinda, I love you. We're gonna get through this together. I promise you that."

Melinda just sank further into her husband's arms, and for the first time in the past week, she felt protected and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Melinda didn't even get out of bed the next day. Jim had called into work and told he would need a few days off for personal reasons.

"Mel, you need to eat." Jim told her concerned.

Melinda just shook her head, completely despondent. "I don't want to eat."

Jim sighed. "Melinda, I know what happened was horrible unimaginable even, but I am not going to watch you kill yourself by not eating." Jim replied firmly.

Melinda pushed the tray of food away, with a force causing it to tip and spill." Jim, I am just not hungry!"

Jim didn't say anything as he bent down to clean up the mess.

Melinda looked up and down for a few minutes, gaining the courage to ask him what's been on her mind since she told him about the rape. "Jim, can I ask you a question?"

Jim looked up at her. "Yea, of course. Anything."

"How can you still love me?" Melinda asked sadly.

Jim was stunned. "Melinda, how can you even ask me that?"

Melinda wouldn't back down though. "Jim. I really want to know."

"Mel, I will always love you. It is the one thing that will never change. I will still love in 5 minutes from now or 5 years." Jim assured her.

Melinda smiled and hugged Jim close for a long time.

"I am going to shower," Mel replied after several minutes.

Jim nodded and he left her alone.

It was an hour later and she still hadn't come out.

Jim went into the bathroom and could feel the heat from the shower.

"Melinda," Jim rushed over to her.

"Jim," Melinda whimpered.

Jim quickly turns the hot water to cold, "Mel, why did you make the water so hot? It has burned your skin." Jim took a washcloth, and gently started dabbing her with the cold water.

"I told you..., I am dirty." Melinda cried.

Jim sighed. He hated that she felt this way. "Melinda, you are not dirty."

"I feel dirty," Melinda said.

Jim gently helped Melinda put on a bathrobe.

He led her over to their bed.

He gently set her in his lap, and he wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Mel, I love you. You're the most important thing in the world to me." Jim leaned his forehead against hers. "It kills me, babe. It kills me that this happened to you, and I wasn't there to stop it. It kills me to hear you call yourself dirty and to know you feel like I shouldn't want you anymore. It kills me that I have no idea how to help you." Jim sighed. "There it is, Mel. I don't know how to help you. I'm your husband, it's my job to take care of you and I don't know how to help you through this. I think, I think you need more than just me."

Melinda pulled away from him, confused. "What are you saying?"

Jim braced himself. He could feel an argument coming. "I'm saying that I think it would be best for you, if you talked to someone who has a degree in this kind of thing."

Melinda got up off of his lap, and started pacing the room. "I cannot believe you!"

"Melinda, you were raped," Jim began.

Melinda turned on him. "I was THERE, thank you!"

"You need to be able to talk to someone who fully knows, who understands."

"Cause you don't." Melinda said coldly.

"Not completely, no." Jim replied. "I can't, it's impossible for me to be able to. I can be here for you, I can listen to you, and I can tell you that I understand what you're feeling. And I can to a certain extent, but I'll never be able to completely know. That's why I think it's best if you talk to other people who have been there."

Melinda's face grew harder and harder with each word her husband spoke. To put it honestly, she was getting downright pissed off.

"They have support groups, babe." Jim continued on. "There are women there who have been through and feel what you do right now."

"Support group?!" Melinda started throwing things across the room wildly. "I do NOT need a stupid support group! What I need is for my husband to understand!"

"I do, understand, Melinda!" Jim yelled back at her. "I get it, I get what you feel, but you need more than someone who just GETS it! You need someone who has FELT it, too!"

"God, you...!" Melinda hit the wall with her hand hard, and then turns around to face Jim. Her face crumbled. "You...you want me to tell someone?! You want me to tell somebody else what happ..happened to ME?!"

Jim began walking towards her, as if to calm her down, and she started pushing him. "Do you have any id...idea what you are ASKING me to DO?!" Tears of anger and anguish were rolling down her face. "Oh, that's like LIVING it all OVER again! I gotta go through THAT AGAIN?!"

Jim slips, and grabs a hold of Melinda's hands.

"NO!" Melinda screamed, and Jim lets go.

He backs away a little bit, as he sees shes getting more adgiated.

Melinda paces back and forth like a caged animal. "No, I don't wanna do that again! I can't do it!"

Tears enter Jim's eyes. "I am sorry, Mel. I'm sorry I upset you."

"He HURT me! It is like being cut WIDE OPEN!" Melinda sobbed, and furiously shook her head. "And I can't do it! It's like being RUINED all over AGAIN!"

Melinda heads for the door, but Jim quicky rushes over to her, and gently takes her hand in his, this time she doesn't yank it away.

"Mel, slow down," Jim breathed. "you're not...you're not ruined, okay? You're not. You're the same amazing woman that I fell in love with five years ago. You're still there, babe. You just need a little help is all."

Melinda shook her head sadly and angrily. "No, Jim! No, I am not the SAME person that I USED to be! I was RAPED!"

Jim's eyes were filled with compassion, love and pain for her. Melinda couldn't stand it, she tried to move out of his eyeview.

"Don't look at me," Melinda held her hands infront of her face like a sheild. "just don't ever look at me again, please."

Jim looked at her in complete disbelief. "What?! Melinda, you listen to me! I LOVE you! You are my world!"

Melinda turned around. "Can't you tell?" She whispered brokenly. "That's just the worst part about it all."

"I don't understand that," Jim said. "because I'm as much in love with you as I ever was before, Mel. Even more. It makes absoloutely no difference to me what happened to you!" Jim suddenly again understands her guilt and shame, and touches her hands again.

Melinda pulled back. "No. Don't touch me, don't touch me."

"Melinda, it WASN'T your FAULT!" Jim yelled. "It wasn't your fault! You're not to BLAME! The only thing that matters to me is that somebody hurt you and that hurts me!"

Melinda shook her head again. "It makes a difference. It makes a difference."

Jim was exasperated. "But WHY?!"

"Because YOU KNOW." Melinda explained. "Because you know that I was raped. I can barely bare to even see you now that you know what happened to me."

Melinda stared at him sadly, and then turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jim went online to do some research on rape victims, when he felt Melinda reading over his shoulder.

"Jim, I told you, I don't want to get help." Melinda told him adamantly.

Jim sighed. He really didn't want another fight. "Mel, I just want to help you."

Melinda took a seat beside him, and shook her head sadly. "I don't think anyone can help me anymore."

"Mel, I just feel so useless." Jim admitted. "If I hadn't saved him…"

Melinda shook her head. "Don't even. Don't do that. It was my fault, not yours."

"Mel, don't you dare blame yourself." Jim said firmly.

Melinda took a deep breath before speaking, "Jim, I am worried about something."

Jim turned to look at her, and saw the fear in her eyes. "About, what?"

Melinda hesitated, but answered. "Shane didn't use a condom. What if…"

Jim immediately shut those bad thoughts down. He couldn't think about that anymore than he wanted Melinda to think about it. "Mel, don't even think that."

"It could happen and the baby might not be yours." Melinda persisted.

Jim shook his head. "Mel, don't think about that yet. I mean is your period even late yet?"

Melinda shook her head. "No, I am not supposed to get it till next week."

Jim sighed with relief. "Well, we can worry about it then."

Melinda nodded her head. "Can we just go to bed?"

"Sure." Jim smiled.

Melinda motioned towards the stairs. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Jim didn't raise from the couch, but did keep his eyes on her. "Mel, can you leave the door open?"

Melinda became completely defensive. "Now, you don't trust me?"

Jim sighed. He didn't wanna fight again, but when it came to leaving her alone he didn't trust her not to hurt herself. He'd seen it first hand, and it wasn't an accident. It was intentional. "Melinda, you burned yourself and it was no accident. You did it delibrately." Jim stated. "Surely, you can understand why I'm worried."

Melinda just shook her head. "No, I don't actually. If you loved me, you'd trust me."

"I DO trust you, Melinda." Jim assured her. "I just don't trust your frame of mind right now."

Melinda laughed bitterly. "My frame of mind? Well, I am sorry for trying to make myself clean." She hissed and slapped Jim hard across the face.

Jim was shocked. In all their years of being together and knowing each other, she had never reacted violently towards him in his life. Never.

"I AM FULL OF DIRT AND UGLINESS! I WILL NEVER BE CLEAN!" Melinda screamed at him, and than walked past him and ran up the stairs. Once she reached their bedroom, she walked in, ran to the bathroom and slammed it behind her, locking it.

Jim just stood there for a few minutes. He had never seen her react like that before. The way she acted towards him, it was almost like she held him responcible for what she was going through.

Was he?

No, he didn't set the situation up. He didn't arrange it, and he sure as hell didn't rape her.

He blamed himself for it all the same though. He saved his life, he wasn't there.

He knew that was all irrational deep down though.

How could he have known that by saving his life, that he'd be possibly destroying hers?

How could he have possibly been there? He was with his mom, and he had no way knowing what was happening to his wife. He'd had no idea that she was any time of danger. And she'd assured him that she hadn't blamed him.

Now, he was getting the feeling that she did, and it hurt like hell.

He was at a loss. He didn't know what else to do for her, and it was looking like his own wife was beginning to hate him.

Jim Clancy sunk to his knees and for the first time since his brother died, he cried.

Meanwhile, Melinda was upstairs in the shower, scrubbing her skin raw. She kept flashing back to how horrible she was to Jim downstairs.

She'd slapped him.

She'd screamed at him.

What was happening to her?

What was happeneing to THEM?

She kept seeing the hurt look that was in his eyes.

She suddenly went into a rage, and started beating the shower wall with her fists.

She began screaming. "I HATE YOU, SHANE! I HATE YOU!" Melinda started sobbing hard. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY?!" With one final punch to the shower wall, she sunk to her knees and started sobbing hysterically, the shower spray continuing to pour over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been almost an hour since Jim and Melinda's fight. Jim was getting really worried about her. He was afraid that she might have done something to herself again.

Jim quickly jogged up the stairs to their room, and went into the bathroom.

Once again, the bathroom was full of hot steam.

Jim sighed. He hadn't been disappointed.

He pulled back the curtain to find Melinda huddled in the corner. Her face was tear-streaked, red, and blotchy. It was more than obvious to him that she had spent the last hour crying her eyes out, and abusing her skin.

"Mel," Jim muttered softly. "why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Jim shuts off the water and grabs a box of band-aids" Mel, you are bleeding. Again."

Melinda just shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear."

Jim merely nodded, he fixed her cuts and helped her get into dry clothes and into bed.

Melinda looked at Jim, and then down several times before finally speaking. "Jim, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. I just keep seeing Shane in your face."

Jim's heart broke a little more, if that was possible. He couldn't bare that she for even one second could see that bastard's face in him. "Hey, don't worry about it baby." Jim kissed her head and just held her as she broke down in his arms.

It was a couple of days later and Jim had to go back to work. He had gotten a call from a bar, a young man had too much to drink and had passed out.

Jim went with Tim and they managed to stabilize the guy. They were loading him into the ambulance when he saw Melinda.

Jim frowned with worry. What was she doing at this seedy bar? "Tim, I will be right back."

Tim just nodded. He had his own code when it came to his wife lately. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he figured it had to be pretty major for Jim to keep calling off of work like he had. "I will go ahead and take him in for you. Good Luck." With that, Tim left.

Jim made his way over to the bar's entrance. Melinda was leaning against the brick wall. "Melinda, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello JimmyBoy!" Melinda giggled, she was definitely drunk.

Jim looked into her eyes, they were completely dialated. "Are you drunk?" It was more of a statement than a question though.

"No!" Melinda giggled a little bit, than it turned into full force hysterical laughter.

Jim just shook his head. He'd smile if he wasn't so worried about her. "You are drunk."

"Am not!" Melinda protested.

"Okay, prove it." Jim said.

Melinda's glossy eyes were staring at him in confusion.

Jim just smiled at her. She was quite funny when she was drunk. "Okay, if you can walk a straight line, I will buy you a shot."

Melinda's eyes lit up.

"But," Jim continued in a stern tone. "ONLY if you can walk a STRAIGHT line. No stumbling over things, no grabbing onto me. Completely by yourself."

Melinda started walking, she stumbled and slid right to the ground. She began laughing hysterically.

Jim laughed inspite of himself. "Oh, yeah. You're just the picture of sobriety, babe."

Melinda began singing completely off-key. "Z, Y, X, W, V, U...." She stopped midsentenced. "What comes be...before U?"

Jim smiled and just shook his head at her. "T."

Melinda giggled. "Right, T, A, B--"

Jim just smiled. He extended his hand to her. "C'mon, babe. I'm taking you home."

Melinda frowned. "No," Melinda got up, and made her way over to him. "you," She pressed herself up against him in a seductive way, and grabbed onto his jacket. "owe me," She barely touches her lips to him. "a shot."

Jim burst out laughing. "You," He gently takes her face in his hands. "are," He presses his lips to hers, and she pulls him to her passionately. He abruptly pulls back, a smile still on his face. "drunk off your ass."

"I am not!" Melinda objected, and than began giggling uncontrollably again.

"Are we really gonna do this again?" Jim asked. "Cause you're entertaining as hell and all, but I still don't want you in this bar LIKE THIS by yourself. C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"You owe me a shot," Melinda repeated, her eyes twinkling.

Jim smiled, and shook his head. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Melinda shouted triumphantly, she stumbled back and would've hit the ground if Jim hadn't been holding her up.

"One shot," Jim said, holding his index finger up. "Just one."

Melinda leads Jim into the bar. They walk over to the bartender.

"Frankko!" Melinda laughed. "This is my GUY!"

Jim just smiled.

Melinda turned her back, and started getting emersed in the music.

Jim quickly leaned over to the guy. "My wife is very wasted right now. I told her I'd get her a shot, but she doesn't need it. She's already gonna be sick as a dog once morning comes."

Frank laughed. "Ya got that right!"

"So, could you just pour club soda in that shot glass. Just to appease her?" Jim asked hopefully.

Frank smiled. "You got it."

The drink was poured and Jim handed it to Melinda.

Melinda downed it in one quick swoop.

"Impressive," Jim praised. Jim moved out of her earshot, and said to the bartender, "would've been even more impressive if that as actual alcohol."

Frank just laughed.

Jim turned to Melinda. "Alright, babe. I bought you your shot. We're going home."

Melinda shook her head. "I wanna dance!"

Jim picked her up and swung her over her shoulder. "We're going home. What you chose to do once we get there, entirely up to you,"

With that Jim carried her out of the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Melinda was sobered up by the next afternoon.

Jim had fallen asleep, he was up all night cleaning up after her.

He woke up around 9 that night and found Melinda gone.

He sighed, and went to the bar he a idea she would be there.

The song "Whatever You Like" was blaring throughout the speakers throughout the whole bar. Jim walked in and saw Melinda at top of the table, dancing in tight clothes and pouring drinks into guys mouths.

Jim was beyond pissed. He marched right over to the pool table. Fire was in his eyes. "Melinda, you get your ass down here right now!"

" Man, let her dance" A blonde guy said looking up at Melinda.

Jim walked over and shoved the guy to the ground. "How about you shut your mouth, huh?"

"What is your problem, Jim?!" Melinda yelled drunkenly.

Jim stares at her dumbfounded. "My problem is that I find MY WIFE in the same seedy bar I found her in last time! Only this time, she's dancing on table tops, doing shots off of OTHER guy's body's! You're acting like..."

Melinda's eyes darkened. "Like what, Jim?"

"You're acting like a slut!" Jim yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

Melinda stared at him brokenly. "Jim, I am a slut. I was wearing just a shirt that night..I thought it was you till I saw the rose in the tub, than he grabbed forced me down and he.." Melinda broke down crying and fell off the bar table and right into the arms of some random man.

"You know, what baby?" A skinny looking black punk leered at Melinda, it was pretty clear that he was just taking a good look at her chest. "I like sluts,"

Melinda started to get fearful, and began pushing against him.

"In fact," The guy continued. "you can be as slutty with me as yo---"

That was all he got out, because Jim ran over grabbed the guy, and after making sure that Melinda was on the ground safe for the moment from any other leering guy, he let all of his anger and frustration take hold of him. He began to beat the living shit out the guy.

"C'mon, man," The guy groaned. "I didn't know she was you--"

Jim was beyond pissed and he spoke inbetween punches. "You knew she was a person, didn't you?!"

The guy just smirked. "A woman is an object..."

Jim roared and was about to hit him again, when a few guy spulled him off of him.

Jim turned to Melinda. "Are you coming?

Melinda shook her head. Tears still in her eyes. "No."

Jim just shook his head. "Fine."

Jim stormed out and just stood outside for a second before the bartender made Melinda come out.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Jim and started to kiss him.

Jim immediately pushed her away. He was furious. "No,you aren't going to get out this by kissing me. HE COULD OF RAPED YOU.."

"Jim, I promise this will not happen again, you have my word" Melinda assured.

Jim softened and hugged her. "Don't ever do that again, Mel. The thought of someone touching you....it drives me crazy."

"I won't, I promise." Melinda said.

Jim just nodded and drove her home.

It wasn't till one week later, when she came home at 4am.

He had spent the last 3 hours trying to call but she had her phone turned off.

"Where have you been?" Jim asked her darkly.

Melinda stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Out," Melinda put her head in her hands.

"Out?" Jim just shook his head, beyond pissed. "I have been worrying sick about you for six f*cking hours!" Jim bellowed.

Melinda groaned. "Oh, God. Please don't yell. My head is killing me."

"Aw, is it?" Jim asked with fake sympathy and sarcasm. "Does your head hurt you?"

"Yeah," Melinda groaned, she lifted her head, and said through clenched teeth. "It's like a hurricane."

"Good," Jim replied. "It's nothing compared to what I've been feeling for the past six hours."

Melinda just rolled her eyes. "Well, I've had a hard night. I'm going to bed." Melinda raised up.

Jim had another thought. If she'd driven home drunk...No. Melinda would never do that. She was smarter than that. "Mel, where is the car?" he looked out the window.

Melinda was halfway up the stairs, she could never tell him she drove. He'd go off, and her head couldn't take that. "I walked. Night Jim."

Jim was about to follow her up to bed when his friend called him.

"Jim, did Melinda get home, okay?"

Jim frowned. What was going on? "Yea, who is this?"

"Jason, from the station. Jim, we found with her car wrapped around a tree and she was drunk when we found her. Luckily, she didn`t hurt anyone, but the car---"

Jim hung up and stormed upstairs, he threw open the bedroom door.

Melinda immediately bolted up. The noise not only hurting her head, but scaring her to her very core. She'd never been afraid of Jim in all their years together. Now, she was scared. She was terrified. He looked like he could kill her.

Jim stared at her darkly, and yelled out. "MELINDA, HOW DARE YOU DRIVE HOME DRUNK?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jim sighed, when he saw the fear enter her eyes. He was done letting that rule him though. "I KNOW, YOU WERE RAPED AND ARE IN PAIN. YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT OUT ON OTHERS!" Jim turned around the punched the wall, and than turned back to her. "YOU HAVE BEEN TAKING IT OUT ON ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!"

"I know," Melinda whimpered. "I jus,"

"I'm NOT the one who hurt you, Mel." Jim continued on. "I didn't rape you, Shane did."

"But, Jim the pain is so mu---"

Jim wasn't hearing it though. "MY FATHER WAS KILLED BY A DRUNK DRIVER! DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM?! DEAD?!"

Melinda went silent.

"You do remember me telling you about my father, right Mel? Or did you block that out as well?" Jim sneered.

Melinda got pissed off at his belittling her, so she snapped right back. "JIM..HE HATED YOU! WHY DO YOU THINK HE WASN'T SPEAKING TO YOU WHEN HE DIED?!"

"Ouch." Jim said quietly. "That hurts."

Melinda scowled at him. "The truth usually does."

Jim looked very hurt and he stepped back. "Mel, I am going to go stay with my mom for a while. I need a break from you."

"Oh, I see. You're just gonna run away," Melinda accused. "Yeah, uh-huh. You can dish it out, but you can't take it!"

Jim didn't want that. He didn't want her to think he was just giving up on her. He could never do that. "Mel, I will stay on one condition...you have to go get help."

Melinda laughed. "Again with this stupid help thing! God! You are so friggin predictable, Jim!"

"Predictable?"

"Yeah," Melinda nodded. "I get raped and find the courage to tell you, and all you can say is, there are support groups, babe." Melinda snickers. "People who can understand." Melinda just chuckled bitterly. "What a load of crap."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Jim asked her. "Really, Mel? How will you ever know who can help you if you don't seek it out?"

"It's impossible," Melinda said. "No one can help me, bu--" Melinda stopped abruptly. "No one."

Jim looked at her curiously. "No one, but who? Mel?"

Melinda shook her head. "Nothing,"

Suddenly realization entered Jim's eyes. "You mean, no one but your bottle, right?"

Melinda shook her head. "Shut up."

Jim continued on. "You think the only thing that can help you is alcohol, right?"

"Maybe," Melinda countered.

"You feel lost without it?" Jim asked.

"No."

"Why did I even ask that? You're drunk right now. You clearly don't have an answer yet." Jim said. "What if I told you to go a month with no alcohol? Could you do it?"

"Why do you want me to?" Melinda asked. "Why are you so determined to make me feel pain?"

"I am determined to make you stop hurting youself!" Jim replied. "The self-mutilation was only the start of it, wasn't it babe? Than, it was 'i'm dirty, i'll never be clean'."

"I won't!" Melinda cried out.

"And now it's alcohol." Jim finished. "You're depending on the alcohol the way you used to depend on me."

Sadness entered Melinda's eyes. "Jim, how did I get to be like this? I didnt even show you this..."

Melinda lifted her shirt sleeve to show several cut marks on her arm.

Pain filled Jim's eyes. "Oh, Melinda." He kissed them all gently.

Melinda leaned her forehead against his. "I wish it was enough just to talk you. Clearly, it's not..I need to talk to someone who has been raped. I know just who to talk to..."

"Who?" Jim asked curiously, but glad that she was finally coming to grips.

"Your Mother." Melinda replied.

Jim was shocked and confused. "Excuse me?"

"Jim, I wasnt supposed to tell you. Thats why she dumped that Vincet guy..he raped her. She told me and made me promise not to tell you, she knew you would lose it, like you did with me." Melinda admitted.

"I," Tears entered Jim's eyes, and he got choked up. "No,"

He turned away, and sobs started coming out. He was gasping through them.

It broke Melinda's heart to see him that way. It broke it even more to know that she's put some of it there. "Jim,"

"No," Jim repeated. His back still turned to her. "Not," More quietly to himself. "Not both of you. Not the two women who I lo--who I would gladly die for,"

"Jim," Melinda cried.

Melinda reached out, and put both her arms around him from behind, but he moved out of them. "No," Jim repeated. "I....No."

Melinda didn't attempt to again, but she didn't back away either. It was her turn to be there for him the way he'd tried to be there for her.

"You were right, ya know," Jim whispered.

"About what?" Melinda asked.

"My...father hate....hate...hated me." Jim broke down into sobs. "I wa...I was never who he needed me to be. Dan was, not....not me."

Melinda's face crumbled. She wished she could turn the clock back so badly. She wished she'd never lashed out at him like that. She'd never forgive herself for being so cruel to the one man who'd done nothing but try to heal her heart since the moment he met her.

"Oh, Jim," Melinda cried. She threw her arms around him again from behind. She held onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, Jim! Baby, I didn't mean it!"

Jim moved out of her arms again, but Melinda pulled him back to her again. "I'm not letting go of you," Melinda said softly.

"Let go, Mel." Jim said brokenly. "I'm no good to anyone. I can't protect you, my own wife, not even my mother..."

"I am NOT letting go of you," Melinda repeated firmly. "When I was in the shower, broken and a mess after I told you I was raped, you held onto me and you would not let go. You wouldn't let go no matter how ashamed or dirty I felt. I've been nothing but awful to you, but that changes now. I love you, and I am NOT gonna let you go through this alone."

Jim pulled free, "Melinda, I failed you as a husband. I just couldn't protect you from him. What kind of huband am I?"

Melinda crawled over to where he was and took his face in her hands. "You are the amazing,caring, sweet, possive man, I fell in love with."

Jim smiled greatfully at her. "And you are still the same weird woman with the big heart that I fell in love with. We just have to find that person again."

Melinda smiled tearfully. "Thanks. Are you still mad at me?"

Jim sighed, and looked at her seriously. "I am going to be mad for a while. I will always love you no matter what though, Melinda. Always."

"And the drinking stops now," Melinda swore. "I promise you that."

Melinda went and gathered up every single beer, bottle of wine and threw them out.

Jim walked over to her, and kissed her forehead. "I will stop too. Now, lets go to bed.."

Melinda threw her arms around him and held on tightly. "I love you."

Jim held her back, happy to finally feel like he has his wife back. "I love you too, Mel."

They walked hand in hand to bed, they felt like a couple again.

Jim didnt let go of her hand the whole night.

Four hours later, Jim was sleeping peacefully next to his wife.

Melinda, on the other hand...competely different story.

_She was back in the bar._

She wasn't dressed in those provocative clothes she'd been dressed in last time.

She was wearing a simple, white sun dress.

She heard something behind her, and smiled. "Jim?"

She turns around, and it's not Jim.

It's Shane.

"No," Melinda moaned. "Go away," She cried.

Jim was startled awake by hearing his wife cry out.

Jim turned over and saw Melinda shaking.

Jim gently put his arms around her, and gently kissed the side of her face. "Shh, baby. You're dreaming. It's not real, Mel."

_"This is real, Melinda." Shane smiled evily. "We're together now."_

"No," Melinda cried fearfully.

"C'mon," Shane laughed. He yanked her against him. "you know you want me."

"No!" Melinda yelled.

"NO!" Melinda cried.

Jim held onto her tighter. He was about to wake her up. She needed her rest, but how much rest was she really getting if she was trapped in some nightmare.

_Shane ripped her dress off, and threw her down on the pool table._

"No!" Melinda cried. "Get off!"

"NO!" Melinda screamed. Her cries even louder, her whole body was convulsing with sobs. "NO!"

Jim couldn't take it anymore. "Melinda! Babe, you gotta wake up!"

"NO!" Melinda screamed again. "NO! NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

Jim turned her around, and brought her to a sitting up position. "Mel! Baby, open your eyes!"

Melinda was shaking her head back and forth, tears streaming down her face. "NO!"

"YES," Jim coached. "Open them!" Jim took her face in his hands, he started wiping the tears away with his thumb. "It is ME, Melinda! It is Jim! Not him!"

"Jim," Melinda cried. Her eyes were still closed. "Jim, I'm so scared!" Melinda sobbed.

Tears were rolling down Jim's face, as he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm scared too, babe. I'm scared too."

Melinda sobbed hard against his chest. "Jim,"

Jim pulled back, and tilted her head so she had to look into his eyes. "Please, open your eyes, Mel."

Melinda shook her head.

"Why?" Jim asked desperately.

"I'm scared," Melinda repeated. "I'm scared if I open them up, it won't be you. It'll be him...it can't be him." Melinda started shaking again. "I can't go back there. Don't make me go back there."

"Baby, you're safe with me." Jim assured her. "Just open your eyes, and you'll see that. He's dead. He's never gonna hurt you again. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise you."

"You promise?" Melinda whimpered.

"I promise," Jim replied strongly.

Melinda opened her eyes slowly. She saw Jim looking at her with a mixture of love, and compassion. "Jim," She threw herself into his arms. "I love you so much."

Jim held her back tighter. "I love you, Mel. I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

Melinda nodded her head against him, as she sunk even deeper into his embrace.

"You're my world." Jim whispered.

"And you're mine," Melinda replied. "I need you. I've been so scared to need you. Scared that you'd leave because of what happened to me."

Jim pulled back to look into her eyes. "That's never gonna happen," Jim vowed. "You can need me, I need you too." Jim leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Melinda kissed him back just as deeply, needing to feel connected to him again. She pulled back after a few seconds, breathing against him.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked her softly. "I shouldn't ha....I know you're not ready for more and I accept that. I would never push yo---"

"I know," Melinda whispered, and threw her arms around him again.

"I won't let you down," Jim vowed. "You can need me," He repeated to her. "I need you more than you know."

Melinda nodded against him. "I believe you now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Melinda and Jim were able to fall asleep for a few more hours. When they woke up, Jim made them a simple dinner of pasta with meat sauce.

Melinda was about to take a sip of her soda, when she put her glass down and turned to Jim. "Jim?" Melinda asked.

"Yea, babe?" Jim was pouring the pasta into the pot.

Melinda hesitated, almost afraid to ask. After a few seconds of silence, she took the leap of faith. "If I go talk to someone, will you go with me? I really didn't want to, but clearly I need more help." Melinda gestured toward the window with a slight chuckle. "My car is a fine example of that." Melinda looked down at her lap ashamed. "I can't believe, I was so stupid."

Jim shook his head. "You're not stupid. You just made a mistake. And of course, I will go with you." Jim left the pasta in the pot and went over to hug her.

Melinda hugged him back gratefully. "Do you think our relationship will ever be the same?"

Jim gently stroked her hair. "I think it just made it even stronger."

Melinda leaned up to kiss him and was caught off by ringing of the phone. Melinda grabbed and picked it up and Jim went back to the pasta.

"Hello Melinda."

Melinda frowned. Who was that voice? It sounded very familiar, and it scared her. "Who is this?"

"It me Babe, Shane"

Melinda's face went white as a ghost.

Jim walked back over to her. "Mel, who is it?"

Melinda's face tightened in anger. "No one."

Jim looked at her in concern. "You sure?"

Melinda nodded, fear was in her eyes though. "Delia, I'm doing better. I promise."

"Aw, I'm hurt." Shane replied. "You're pretending that I'm someone else."

"Well, what do you expect?" Melinda hissed through the phone, keeping her back to Jim. "You...how is this even happening?"

Shane chuckled. "Well, CLEARLY, I'm not dead."

Melinda was pissed. "Clearly,"

"We should meet up. We have so MUCH to make up for, babe." Shane snickered.

Melinda was shaking with fear and anger. "We have NOTHING to make up for! You stay the hell AWAY from ME!"

"Melinda, what's going on?" Jim rushed over to her. "Who are you really talking to?"

Melinda turned to Jim. She couldn't tell him the truth. He'd just freak out, and that wouldn't do anyone any good. "Jamie. Jamie and I used to be really GOOD FRIENDs, back in Collage," Than said more pointedly to the person on the phone. "but then JAMIE did something that was UNREPAIRABLE, not to mention UNFORGIVEABLE to ME. You GOT that?!"

Shane laughed. "Loud and clear, babe."

"Don't call me THAT!" Melinda yelled.

"Mel, just hang up." Jim said. "You've made it clear you don't want to talk to this person again."

"If I hang up, he'll just call back." Melinda said sadly. "He's the type of guy that doesn't take no for an answer."

Jim took the phone out of her hands, hung it up and unplugged it.

Jim to Melinda worry and fear all over his face. "Mel, was it Shane on the phone?"

Melinda shook her head. "No." She lied.

Jim just nodded. He didn't see how it was possible anyway. He was probably just grasping straws. "Good, I don't have my shot gun handy."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "I am going for a walk."

"Do you want me to come?" Jim offered.

Melinda smiled warmly at him. He was so good to her. She felt awful for lying to him. "No."

Melinda left and started walking a few blocks.

She suddenly felt someone grab her from behind.

Melinda kicked his leg in reflex, she spun around and was terrified at who's face she met. "Shane," Melinda quivered. He took hold of her again, and she began kicking furiously. "LET ME GO!"

"No, we are going to fuck again, all night long." Shane smirked.

Melinda started to fight him again, but she was too weak. It felt like she was paralized in her own body, and the fear took over. She shut her eyes and prayed Jim would find her soon. Before it was too late.

***

Jim was back at house, doing some more online research about different therapists, when suddenly he got a really bad feeling. He felt like something just grabbed a hold of his chest. It was the worst feeling he'd ever felt before. He'd never really believed in premonitions or knowing when someone you care about was in trouble. At least not until now.

"Melinda," Jim whispered worriedly.

Melinda was in trouble, and she was scared. Jim could feel her fear like he was right there with her.

He hurriedly got up, and ran to the door. He threw it wide open, and carelessly let it shut behind him. He didn't even think about locking it, all he cared about was getting to Melinda before it was too late.

***

Shane was still assaulting Melinda's body. He'd had her dress hiked up, and her underwear down.

Melinda's eyes were shut tightly. If this was gonna happen to her again, she couldn't be present for it. She wouldn't.

Shane had unzipped his pants, and was about to enter her, when he felt two strong arms grab him by the shirt and throw him off her.

"Get the fuck off my wife!" Jim yelled enraged.

Melinda was still on the ground, shaking. She wasn't even aware that Jim had come.

Jim was throwing punch after punch on Shane. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" Jim yelled. "You think you can just take her body like it BELONGS TO YOU?! Like it's YOURS?!" Jim was shaking Shane furiously. "She's the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and you have TORN HER APART!"

Blood was rolling down Shane's nose, and he just started laughing. "She's a good lay, huh?"

Jim punched him again. "She is my WIFE! Don't talk about her! You have no RIGHT to EVER speak her NAME!" After a few more punches, Shane passed out.

Jim got off him and ran over to Melinda. "Mel?" Jim questioned worriedly. "baby, are you okay?"

Melinda was shaking uncontrollably.

Jim gently brought her up to a sitting position. "Honey, it's alright now. I'm right here." Jim took her hand and placed it against his heart. "I promised you I'd never let anyone hurt you like that again and I meant it."

"How'd you know?" Melinda cried.

"I felt something, Mel." Jim admitted. "I felt that something wasn't right. I could feel that you were in danger. I felt your fear. I knew I had to get to you."

Melinda threw herself in his arms. "Thank you," Melinda closed her eyes. "I love you."

Jim held her tightly. "I love you too, Mel. Nothing's gonna hurt you again."

Melinda felt Jim go suddenly limp. "Jim?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that,"

Melinda looked up, and her face went completely white.

Shane was standing above them, holding a brick that he'd just used to knock Jim out.

"Shane," Melinda quivered. "Please,"

"Wasn't what I intended," Shane said. "but hey, this could be fun. I'm gonna make Jim see all the things that I'm gonna do to you," Shane walked over to her and punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.

Shane slung her over his shoulder, threw her in his van. He then did the same thing with Jim, and took off.

***

The van drove for a few hours before it came to a stop.

Shane wanted to be far away in case someone had called the cops. He stopped the car and went into the back and found that Melinda was awake.

"Shane, don't do it, please." Melinda pleaded.

Shane just started to throw off his clothes and he walked closer to her.

Just as he was about to enter her again, the back door swung open and there stood Rick.

"Hey, do you how to get to..." Rick started till he saw Melinda.

"Melinda," Rick rushed into the van and grabbed Shane. He pulled him off her, and had him by the shirt.

Shane turned to Rick "Hey Freak, you can watch the show too."

Rick glared at him furiously. Melinda was his friend, no one hurt his friends. "I don't think so." Rick grabbed Shane shoved him against the wall of the van. "Melinda?" Rick took his eyes off of Shane for a second to make sure his friend was okay. "Are you al-?"

Shane took that opportunity to knee Rick in the nuts, and he went down. Shane then, lifted Rick up, shoved him into the wall, and punched him in the stumach, and than threw a punch to his face, effectively knocking him out cold.

"Rick!" Melinda yelled fearfully.

"Rick's going to sleep for a little while," Shane informed her.

"Shane," Melinda pleaded once again. "don't do thi--"

"So are you for that matter," Shane continued, walking closer to her, and than punched her in the jaw, effortlessly knocking her out cold. "atleast until I get to where I need to be."

Shane turned around, and began walking back upfront. He got in the driver's seat and began driving to his destination.

***

An hour later, they arrived in New Jersey.

He pulled the van into the driveway of this old house in the countryside.

He put the van in park, and walked into the back of the van.

Melinda and Jim were both still unconscious.

Shane smiled. "Oh, you two are gonna love what I have in store."

***

Jim groggily opened his eyes and winced.

Man, that bastard could hit hard.

He began taking in his surroundings.

It was dark, and it looked like he was in a basement of some kind.

He looked over, and next to him Melinda was sitting, tied to a chair.

Silent tears were rolling down her face.

"Mel?" Jim whispered.

Melinda gasped, and looked over at him. "You're awake. I was so worried..."

"I'm fine, babe." Jim assured her. "I'm worried about you. Did he...did he touch you again?"

"As you can tell by the bruise on my face, he's punched me quite a few times." Melinda replied quietly.

"Melinda," Jim insisted. "Did he....honey, did he hurt you?"

"If by hurt, you mean rape me..." Melinda saw the fear in his eyes, and realized that's exactly what he meant. "than no. He didn't rape me, at least not yet."

"Has he tried to?" Jim asked her.

"Yeah," Melinda replied, tears in her eyes. "He tried to back in the van, but Rick came in. He tried to help me, but Shane knocked him out. I don't know where he is."

"He's got Rick Payne?" Jim was shocked.

Melinda nodded. "He risked himself for me, Jim. Just like you risked yourself for me. Now, you are both in trouble. It's all because of me."

"No," Jim said firmly. "don't let Shane do that to you. None of this is your fault. He's sick and twisted, Mel. It's not about you, it's about him feeling power."

Melinda nodded her head.

"Melinda, I love you." Jim said, his eyes a mixture of pain, love, and devotion.

"I love you too, Jim." Melinda cried. "I'm so scared though."

Jim didn't say anything, he just stared at her. He wished more than anything that he could turn back the clock. He blamed himself for this whole situation. He should've made sure Shane was really out cold.

"Melinda?" Jim said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Melinda turned to him.

"I won't let him hurt you again," Jim replied. "I promise."

"You can't promise that," Melinda whispered.

"I can," Jim replied. "I promise you on my life. I will die before I ever let him rape you again."

"That's what scares me most." Melinda replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Shane coming down the steps.

"You know, I really don't get this," Shane began.

"Get what?" Jim replied calmly.

"This whole devotion thing between the two of you," Shane motioned with his arms. "I mean, Melinda the guy treats you like crap."

"No, he doesn't." Melinda replied firmly. "He's wonderful to me."

"Wonderful?" Shane laughed. "He wasn't so wonderful to you at the bar."

"You were there?" Jim was shocked. Just how long had this physco been watching them?

"I sure was." Shane replied. "Melinda, I gotta say...you sure were hot in those clothes. It's too bad Jim had to come and ruin it, cause I know you were waiting for me. You were just so hot for me, and couldn't wait for us to be together again."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Jim yelled enraged. "She NEVER wanted you."

Shane continued on. "This wonderful guy of yours called you a slut."

Melinda shook her head. "He didn't call me a slut. He said I was acting like one."

"Mel," Jim gave her a worried glance. "don't do this. You don't owe that pig any explanation about our life."

"And I was," Melinda continued on. "I was becoming someone entirely different, broken even. You know who created that girl? You did, Shane! You BROKE me."

"Horses gotta be broken. So do women. It's the only way you show em who's boss." Shane replied.

"She's not a horse, Shane!" Jim yelled. "She is a PERSON. You can't treat people that way!"

"Anyway," Shane continued on ignoring Jim. "this guy has been nothing but an ass, Mel. He couldn't understand you, cause he never will." Shane walked over to Jim, he pulled a knife out and held it to his throat. "I know what you really want, Melinda. You want him to hurt the way you hurt. I'll do it. I'll hurt him as much as he's hurt you."

"Shane," Melinda said fearfully. She met Jim's eyes, they were full of fear but still strength. She had to do something. She had to do it quick or he'd hurt Jim. She looked at Jim, hoping he'd get what she was trying to do. "Let me do it."

"What?" Shane was caught off guard.

"Jim did hurt me." Melinda said. "C'mon. This is my chance revenge, don't take it. You of all people should get that."

Shane backed off from Jim for a second. "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Really? Lets talk about trust." Melinda said. "You, have been stalking me for months. You let me think you were dead." She forced tears to come into her eyes. "Do you know how much that killed me? Our night meant everything to me, Shane."

Jim stared at her like she had grown two heads. "Melinda, what the hell are you doing?!"

"It's true, Jim." Melinda replied, she was trying to stare him in the eyes, hoping he'd see what she was doing. It was their only chance. "I made up the story about him raping me, because I knew you'd leave. I didn't wanna be alone."

Jim stared at her for some more moments, trying to understand what the hell was going on. Then, he saw her eyes. He saw the same warmth that was always there when she looked at him. He knew she was faking it. All of it. "I cannot believe this, Melinda!" Jim went along with her charade. "How could you?!"

Melinda turned back to Shane. "C'mon."

"Fine," Shane began to untie her, than stopped. He gave her a warning stare. "You better not be lying."

Melinda forced herself to smile lovingly at him. "I'm not, baby. I promise."

Shane untied her, and handed her the knife.

Melinda walked over to Jim, praying that he'd forgive her for what she was about to do.

Jim tried to give her an understanding look, to let her know that he knew what she was doing.

Melinda slapped him hard across the face. "God, that felt good!" Melinda yelled, with forced happiness.

"Do it again," Shane said with a crazed smile.

Jim glared at her, forcing his eyes to show hard anger and betrayel. "Why don't ya make it hurt next time, you lying slut!"

Melinda forced her eyes to hold hard anger as well. She punched him this time. It was hard and powerful.

"Give me the knife," Melinda said, turning to Shane. "I'm gonna finish this bastard off."

Shane was hesitating. He still wasn't sure if he believed her.

"Give me the knife!" Melinda repeated. She couldn't let him know this was a ruse.

"I don't think I can trust you," Shane said for the second time.

Melinda walked over to him, she put her arms around him. Inside, she felt sick. "And I'll say it again. Lets talk about trust. You lied to me. You let me think you were dead. You let me grieve for you!"

Jim turned his head, even though he knew she was doing this for him, it still made him feel sick. He couldn't watch.

"God, you're such a beautiful man!" Melinda smiled. "You didn't have to stalk me all this time. All you had to do was ask." Melinda pulled him close and started kissing him, she was cringing inside. The only she could get through this was to pretend it was Jim.

Jim looked back over, and saw them kissing. He felt like a knife had been put into his heart. He didn't want her to do this. He wished she would've just let him stab him.

Melinda pulled back, anymore of that and she was gonna throw up. "Now, give me the knife."

Shane hands her the knife, and she walks over to Jim.

"You said I was acting like a slu*t," Melinda laughed. "you had no idea how right you really were!"

Jim closed his eyes in pain.

Melinda made a move like she was gonna stab him in the chest, than without warning she turned around and stabbed Shane hard in the abdomen.

Shane slumped to the ground.

Melinda ran over to Jim.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?!" Jim yelled. "Geez, you punch like a boxer."

"I'm sorry," Melinda cried. "I am SO sorry."

"And kissing him?" Jim continued on. "I would've rather you let him stab me to death."

"Again," Melinda said with a cringe. "REALLY sorry. I couldn't let him hurt you. I couldn't." Melinda began working on his ropes.

Shane moaned and began to move.

"Mel, he's moving." Jim said urgently. "Just get of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Melinda said firmly.

"That was," Shane was trying to pull the knife out. "so disappointing!"

Melinda began to work faster on the ropes.

"You know what," Shane said. "I think I change my mind. I think I'll kill you first." Shane pulls the knife out of his abdomen.

"MELINDA, RUN!" Jim yelled.

Melinda hesitated, and than took off for the stairs.

Shane stood up. "Yeah, Melinda. RUN!" Shane took off after her.

Jim began to move in the chair, shaking it and effectively knocking it over.

***

Shane made his way to the stairs. "You shouldn't lie, Melinda. It's not nice to lie!"

Shane finally made his way into one of the rooms. The door was shut. "Open the door, Melinda! You should know that I can just break it down!" Shane turned the knob, and it opened. Shane walked in and smiled. "You forgot to lock it," Shane said trimphantly.

"I didn't forget!" Melinda comes from around the corner with a bat and hits him in the head with it. "Doesn't feel so good, DOES IT?!"

Shane slumps to the ground, holding his head.

Melinda comes at him. "I'm not gonna run from you anymore, Shane. I'm not gonna run anymore period. Now, get up!"

Shane gets up, and Melinda hits him again with the bat. Two times in the chest, than in the leg. "This is for making me afraid to be with my own HUSBAND! For making me feel DIRTY! You pig! You disgusting SON OF A B*TCH!"

Shane knocks the bat out of her hand, and grabs her by the throat. He throws her down on the bed.

"NO!" Melinda screams.

Shane takes off his shirt. "Did you really think you could beat me?! A GIRL?!"

"How about a man?"

Shane turns around startled.

There stands Jim, looking more pissed off than before. He takes Shane by the shirt and throws him across the room. He begins to beat him. "You just don't seem to get is SHANE!" Jim yelled. "I'm never gonna let you touch my WIFE again!" Jim pushes him out of the room, and throws him down the stairs. Melinda follows them.

Jim is at the end of the stairs, he takes one of the rifles sitting there like a trophy and hits him hard in the head with it, effectively knocking him out cold.

Melinda runs to him. "Jim," She throws her arms around him, and he hugs her back tight. "you just keep saving me."

Jim pulls back to look at her. He kisses her deeply. "Don't you get it, Mel? That's my job. I'm always gonna be there to save you."

Melinda throws her arms around him and kisses him passionately. "You know, I was acting, right? I hated letting him touch me..."

"I know, baby." Jim replied softly. "I know. I'm gonna call 911."

"Wait," Melinda said.

Jim gave her a questioning look.

"Give me five minutes." Melinda gave him a pointed look.

Jim immediately understood. He kissed her forehead. "You got it, babe." He stands a few feet away from her.

Melinda starts kicking Shane. She starts kicking him in the stumach, and in the balls.

After about ten minutes, Jim walks over to her. She's still kicking him hard and now she's sobbing.

Jim gently grabs her, and takes her in his arms, sheilding her eyes from looking at Shane. "Shhh, Mel. It's over now, baby. It's all over now. I called the police. They're gonna be here any second. He's never gonna hurt you again. I won't let him or anyone hurt you again."

Melinda just continues to sob uncontrollably in Jim's arms. After a few seconds, she slumps down, and Jim goes down on the floor with her, never letting go of her. He just continues to tightly hold onto her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

About thirty minutes later, Jim and Melinda were at the hospital. Rick was there as well.

Melinda walked over to Rick. "Rick, I am so sorry that you got pulled in the way you did."

Rick shook his head. "No, Melinda. I'm glad that I was there...to atleast stop him from...."

Melinda nodded. "I appriciate what you tried to do. I'm fine though. I'll be fine."

Rick merely nodded.

Melinda walked away from him and back to Jim.

"Everything, alright?" Jim asked her.

Melinda smiled. "Yeah. Everything's just fine."

***

It was the next evening and Jim and Melinda were lying in bed.

Melinda began thinking about her life.

She could've died the other night.

Shane could've killed her and Jim, but he didn't.

She beat him, they beat him.

She had won, they had won.

She didn't want to let Shane have anymore control over her life.

She wanted to take back control of her life.

"Jim," Melinda turned to her husband. "I think....I want us to be together again."

Jim gave her an odd look. "When did we break up, Mel?"

Melinda laughed. "No! I meant...Like before."

Jim's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you mean....you want us to have sex?"

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, I do. I love you, Jim. I love our life together, and I don't want to waste anymore time being stuck in the past. Shane is dead, he can't hurt me or you, or us anymore."

Jim gently touched her face. "Mel, are you sure?"

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Melinda leaned in and kissed him, and than pulled back for a second. "Just go slow, okay?"

Jim nodded at her gently. "I will, I promise."

Melinda kissed Jim again and wound both of her arms around his neck.

Jim pulled her against him and laid back against the bed with her on top of him. He wanted her to feel comfortable and to know that she was in control.

Melinda smiled greatfully against him. "Will...will you take off my night gown?"

Jim sat up, and gently kissed her forehead. "Yeah, babe. I'd be honored to."

Jim gently removes Melinda's night gown, and she removes his boxers.

A minute later, there are no more barriers between them.

"Are you sure, Mel?" Jim asked again. "Because I want you more than ANYTHING, I always will, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do this or that you even should want to do this. I want you to be with me like this because it's what you want, and because you're not scared anymore."

Melinda gently smiled at her husband. She felt so blessed to have him. "I do want this, Jim. I'm not scared anymore. You did that for me. I'm sure."

Jim gently pulled her back to him, and kissed her deeply, both of their body's moving against each other and finally connecting as one.

***

About an hour after they'd made love, Jim and Melinda were lying in each others arms.

Melinda suddenly started sobbing in his arms.

"Hey, hey," Jim said soothingly, and gently turned to face her worriedly. "what's wrong? What is it?"

"I am so sorry," Melinda sobbed. "I am so sorry,"

Pain entered Jim's eyes. "You're sorry for what? You....do you regret this?"

Melinda continued to sob.

"I knew it was too soon," Jim continued on worriedly. "I knew you were rushing yourself...I should've sto--"

Melinda lifted a finger to his lips, to silence his ramblings. "No," She sobbed. "No, I don't regret this! I could NEVER regret this! You made me feel so loved and so....so safe and alive."

Jim sighed with relief. "Okay, so what's wrong, then?" Jim gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I started thinking about....about how horrible I was to you." Melinda cried. "First I didn't tell you about what happened to me, and than I did nothing but take it out on you. I started drinking, and I crashed our car. I even slapped you!"

Jim shook his head. "Don't do this, babe. That's in the past, and you didn't mean it. You were hurting. I understand that."

"It's not an excuse," Melinda sobbed. "I hurt you. I said awful things....your father..."

Jim shook his head again. "It hurt, Mel. It did. It hurt a hell of alot, but you didn't mean it. You needed to lash out at someone. I knew when I married you that things weren't always gonna be easy or perfect. I married you because I love you, and because I wanted to take care of you for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter how many awful words spit from your mouth...it could never take away what I feel for you. It could never make me walk away from you, Mel. Nothing could."

"I don't deserve you," Melinda said brokenly. "I don't,"

Jim gently nodded at her. "You do, Mel. You do. You deserve everything and more."

"I love you," Melinda said emotionally. "I love you, Jim. I thought I was gonna be forever broken, but you healed me. You did."

"You healed yourself, Mel. I was just there for the ride," Jim responded. He gently kissed her and she threw her arms around him, as they began to make love again.

***

It was about a month later. Melinda was in counciling and she had started to take a self defense class at the local gym.

Melinda came home from her class and saw Jim making dinner. She snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Mel, you scared me." Jim gasped.

Melinda laughed."Sorry, I have some news to tell you."

Jim turned to look at her. "Okay."

"I'm pregnant!" Melinda squealed excitedly.

Jim smiled huge. "Mel, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I went to the doctor. I found out today." Melinda smiled.

Jim leaned down close to her belly. "Hey, baby. I'm your daddy."

Melinda smiled and laughed joyfully. "Yeah, you are."

Jim gently hugged her stumach. "We're gonna have such a good life. You, me, and our new baby."

Melinda continued to smile, she was so happy. She never thought she could be more happy than she was, but she was wrong. "Yes, we are."


End file.
